


Fidelis Constant

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В офисе Дамблдора разворачивается игра в манипуляторство и верность – прямо после инцидента в Визжащей хижине.</p><p>Перевод фика switchknife "Fidelis Constant".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelis Constant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fidelis Constant](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19842) by switchknife. 



> Бета переводчика: Months of midnight

Дамблдор отмеряет доверие в глотках чая. Он может добавить кое-чего, чтобы побудить к честности, штришок истины на вкус напоминает лимон – или расслабить коричным привкусом нервничающую студентку, дрожащую на краешке стула и собирающуюся выложить ужасное признание. Если это не помогает, у него всегда остается легилименция: быстрый разрез в разуме ничего не подозревающего ребенка, когда необходимо, - и вот уже детские мысли разлетаются, как вырванные страницы. Многие взрослые тоже испытали это – профессора, родители, разные визитеры. У Дамблдора много загадочных блестящих штучек по всему кабинету: игрушки, чтобы зачаровать взгляд, безделушки, пленяющие разум, - да и сам он, в пышной алой мантии и старомодной шляпе, кажется веселым королем из игры. 

Однако Северус Снейп почти бросает ему вызов. У юного слизеринца такой талант к зельям, что он различает любую малейшую примесь в напитках, которые пьет, или, может, какой-то запах витает в воздухе, но когда его вызывают после этого неприятного инцидента в Визжащей Хижине, он прищуривается и отказывается от чая, который предлагает Дамблдор. 

Ни один студент не отказывается от предложений Дамблдора.

Мальчишка явно защитил свой разум: примитивный неразработанный телепатический дар, который с должным воспитанием может сделать его мастером окклюменции. Редкий дар. Да и сам этот мальчик действительно редкость: от удивительных способностей к зельям до столь же зловещего умения изводить своих врагов самыми жестокими словами. И не дурак, разумеется, что убеждает Дамблдора сменить тактику со Снейпом: он не бранится, а обманывает, не ругает, а льстит – но Снейп только отшатывается от любого предложения дружбы, больше всего напоминая свернувшуюся змею с черными блестящими глазами – и откуда у кого-то столь юного такая подозрительность? Такое ожидание боли?

Но Снейп не говорит больше ничего, когда Дамболдор, устав наконец от попыток пробиться магией через эту каменную стену, отпускает его. Только когда он улыбается на прощание, тот внезапно оборачивается, и сверкание его глаз выдает маленький лучик надежды.

\- У меня есть к вам только один вопрос, - тихо говорит Снейп, слишком осторожным для своего возраста тоном. – Вы исключите Сириуса Блэка?

И Дамблдор понимает, что ему протягивают оливковую ветвь – это шанс оправдаться, несмотря на то, что Снейп видит его бесконечное жульничество, шанс заработать преданность Снейпа.

Но мальчик просит неоправданно высокую цену. Юный Сириус одаренный студент Гриффиндора, и Блэки поколениями учились в школе – в противоположность угнетенным бедностью Снейпам. Обернувшаяся несчастьем случайная шалость ничего не значит – хотя интересно заметить, что Снейп не просит заодно исключить и Ремуса Люпина. 

\- Нет, - мягко отвечает Дамблдор, - я боюсь, что нет.

Губы Снейпа изгибаются в выражении, опасно напоминающем презрение – и прежде чем Дамблдор может применить свои привычные уловки, прежде чем он может объяснить, оправдаться, приукрасить все – Снейп уже поворачивается и идет к двери, не оглянувшись. И Дамблдор понимает, что проиграл эту битву.  
Но он помнит искорку надежды в глазах мальчика, едва заметную трещинку слабости в этой бездонной черноте: жажда быть выслушанным, принятым, защищенным. Желание Снейпа причинять вред проистекает из столь яростно обороняющейся натуры, что многие принимают это за агрессивность, но Снейп не агрессивен, нет, и Дамблдор знает, что нашел себе новую добычу.

Может, лучше позволить ему ненадолго сбиться с пути. Позволить осознать, что отворачиваться от Альбуса Дамблдора – ошибка. И когда он придет обратно – запятнанный, израненный, сломанный – Дамблдор будет здесь, с ласковыми словами, словами, которым наконец поверят, потому что мальчику необходимо будет верить. И, может, Дамблдор и проиграл эту битву, но он знает, что не проиграл войну.


End file.
